Boss
Boss is the owner of Cafe Leblanc in the Yongen-Jaya district of Japan, well...was. Currently the owner of the only known functioning establishment in what is known as The Nexus, a strange crossroads allowing all manner of entities from any point in time and space to enter both the cafe and the phansite. He has seen enough at this point to just serve coffee and not question it. Personality Boss is the calm and collective person the forum needs. Cool and collected, he tries his best to make coffee for all. But when things go south, Boss does what he needs to do. Boss tends to serve coffee for most of the day, but hands the job over to -Labrys- when he has other priorities. Tending to be rather calm and banal, he can be indirectly aggressive and snarky. He is only like that if somebody disturbs his patrons or his cafes safety. History Joining on May 2, 2017, Boss was there to survive the Haru Apocalypse, the -AkiraKurusu- incident, Naked-Mitsuru, etc. Every time those events happened, he was there in another thread serving coffee. During his beginning he made coffee threads to act as a safe haven from the disasters and shitposts, eventually this security was breached and there was too many shitposts, so Boss had to use his strange connections to call a man named Enrico Pucci for help. Pucci proceeded to reset the universe to purge the shitposters. After a small peaceful time the user -AkiraKurusu- proclaimed that he had put his semen into the coffee that boss had been serving. Boss lost his mind that day during the outrage and had to shut down his cafe, becoming the legendary barista Punished Sojiro. Boss regained his cafe through the love and support of his patrons and worked once again, always double checking every pot of coffee he makes. At an undetermined time, Boss acquired a Persona by the name of Casenova, looking like a 50s greaser mixed with an anime rebel. Casenova seems rather sentient and persuades Boss to buy leather jackets, scarves, hair gel, and cool looking knives and daggers. Boss has always wondered about what goes on in his cafe, yet accepts it as nobody causes harm without backlash. through his service and plights he has earned loyalty of the other users and especially common patrons, enjoying the respect. Due to conflicting issuse on who owns and can operate leblanc, Shiza_Salad and Boss entered a gang war that mirrored Jet Set Radio. eventually both gangs had a hideout in seedy parts of tokyo and left to spraypaint and skate around while NotIgor shook down various shops for protection money. it was one of the only times Boss wore the leather jacket he had way back when. While Gamma was bringing up the seeming laziness of the RP around the phansite at the time, Boss indeed saw this and was rather annoyed at the deterioration of the plots and typed expressions being less than in depth. Boss announced his retreat to the PMs and kept an eye on the forums as a lurker, and eventually returned to open Leblanc threads. Trivia * Loves coffee. * Really loves coffee. * Enjoys NSP. * Knows of Stands. * Often worry's about his cafe's safety to no avail. * Once let a small girl drink hard liqour. * Really tired. * Help. Category:Characters Category:Users